


Hanahaki Disease - Prinxiety

by PrinceStxrm



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceStxrm/pseuds/PrinceStxrm
Summary: Virgil starts coughing up red petals, he decides to ask Logan about it and they come to the conclusion he has to get better as soon as possible.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Hanahaki Disease - Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Sanders Sides fanfic I ever wrote!

Virgil sat in the living room listening to music as Patton cooked dinner, he felt a sudden shiver through his buddy, suddenly his body temperature dropped, he was probably sick, he had woken up with a stuffy nose and he had been sneezing a lot, which wasn't a weird occurence, although Virgil was Thomas' side, he still got sick sometimes, not even Logan could explain it, which was... Kind of concerning

"Virgil?" Patton asked putting down the spoon he had in his hand and rushing over to virgil "Are you okay? Why are you shivering?" He placed the back of his hand over Virgil's forhead "Oh, kiddo, you have a fever..." He sighed "You better go lay down on your bed, I'll prepare you a soup!" Patton smiled

"Thanks, dad..." Virgil said standing up and leaving to his room, he sat on his bed, while taking his shoes off a thought came into mind "Where's Roman?" He hadn't seen him all day, he felt empty, almost like a part of him was missing, before he could finish the thought a burning sensation started to fill his throat, it felt like something was stabbing his throat from the inside, he felt like coughing to get it out, he coughed as hard as he could, until a red colored petal came out of his mouth, it was full of blood, Virgil felt his heart racing, he didn't understand why, how or what was happening, as he panicked he felt the need to cough again, this time a full red rose came out, Virgil's eyes were tearing up, the pain from coughing and the confusion made this happen, mostly the confusion though

"Virgil kiddo! I-" Patton was interrupted from opening the door by Virgil who quickly jumped from his bed to push the door shut again "Virgil?"

"I, I'm, I'm sorry, I'm... Uh... Changing clothes."

"Oh, sorry, I should start knocking."

"Yeah, probably, just give me a... A minute." Virgil said hiding the petals under his bed and quickly cleaning up the blood with his jacket, taking his jacket off made him feel like he was freezing, but he couldn't let Patton see the blood "Uh... Come in!" He said getting in bed without changing his clothes at all, although it was hardly noticeable since he was wearing his jacket before

"Here, I made you soup! Just be sure to eat it all, it has a bunch of vitamins so that way you can fight off this cold!" He exclaimed placing the tray with a bowl of soup down on Virgil's bed 

"Thank you, Patton, you are awesome!" Virgil smiled as he tried to stop his body from automatically coughing "By the way..." Virgil staired the soup "Have you seen... Ro-" he felt like he wanted to cough again, but he just cleared his throat "Roman?" He continued

"No, I haven't, but, I know he's been helping Thomas with new video ideas, why do you ask?" 

"I don't know... Just wondering." He said looking intensley at the soup "What about Logan?" Virgil said curiously

"He's in his room, reading" Patton smiled "Anyway... If you need anything I'll be at the kitchen preparing dinner for the others, ok?" He opened the door and stepped out of the room "Love you, kiddo!" He exclaimed with a high pitched voice as he closed the door

Virgil instantly felt relived at the fact that Patton hadn't noticed, but, there was still something bothering him, what was happening to him? Why roses? HOW WAS HE COUGHING UP ROSES? IT MADE NO SENSE! He started panicking, should he go ask Logan about it? He knows everything! Should he stay quiet about it? Was it contagious? Did it affect Thomas in anyway? He thought about every possible outcome, every outcome even worse than the last one

"Virgil!" He heard Roman singing his name while knocking on his door

Roman saying his name made his heart skip a bit "Come in!" Virgil said drying his own tears he didn't even know were there and putting on a small smile on his face

"Patton said you were sick so I came to check on you!" Roman said sitting on the bed next to Virgil, Virgil's heart started racing again, he should've been used to Roman getting so close by now, but it just made him feel so... Weird "So how are you doing, stormcloud?" He smiled softly at Virgil

"I, I guess I'm fine..." Virgil said while softly smiling back at Roman, looking at his eyes made him blush and his throat start itching... Wait, his throat itching? Oh no... Virgil quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom, he coughed a bunch petals again, he threw them down the toilet and went back outside to see a concerned Roman waiting for him

"Virgil! Are you okay?" Roman asked putting a hand over Virgil's shoulder

"I'm..." Virgil's head was spinning, he was unable to form a sentence as fast as he wished at that moment "I'm fine, don't... Don't worry."

After that conversation Virgil decided to stay in his room, he was getting sicker with each passing day, it had been a week, he still didn't know what was happening to him, Patton and Roman had definitely noticed his strange behavior, but, they didn't say anything... At least for now...

Virgil decided he HAD to do something, he grabbed a rose petal he had coughed up a minute ago and stuffed it into his hoodie, he knew Roman and Patton weren't home so he quickly opened the door and ran to Logan's room

"Logan! Open up, please!"

"Virgil?" Logan asked opening the door "What may I assist you with?" Logan made a gesture for Virgil to come in

Virgil entered the room "Well... I was wondering, have you ever heard about... A sickness were people cough up... Flower petals?"

"I certainly have...".

"Really?!" Virgil said unable to hide the relief this made him feel

"Yes, do you remember Thomas' fanfic "phase"?" Logan asked with a bit of an uneasy face

"How could I forget?" Virgil giggled "Anyways, what does that have to do with the disease?"

"Well, it's a fictional disease where an individual coughs up flower petals, like you already established."

"Yeah, but what else? What's the cause? How do I cure it?" Virgil interrupted Logan

"I was getting there, it is caused by unrequited love" 

Virgil looked at Logan completely shocked

"There are two outcomes, you either let the sickness go on and let the flowers grow inside your respiratory system and die, or tell Roman you like him and hope for the best."

Virgil blushed "I never said I-"

"I'm not stupid, Virgil..." Logan said adjusting his glasses "You've been in your room for about a week, you either tell Roman how you feel quickly or..." Logan looked at the ground

"How is it even possible I have a fictional disease?" Virgil looked at his hands anxiously 

Logan cleared his throat "Well... You see, we are part of Thomas' imagination, we don't exactly work like actual humans, my theory is that, since Thomas was familiar with this "Hanahaki disease" concept, well, this happened" Logan gestured at Virgil 

"So, the only way of curing it is to... Confess to Roman?"

"Exactly" Logan readjusted his glasses

"Well, thank you for the help, Logan" Virgil said slowly opening the door to leave

"You are welcome" Logan nodded "Oh, by the way"

Virgil turned around rapidly

"Good luck" Logan smiled softly

“Thanks” Virgil softly smiled back

Did this mean he had to tell Roman about what he felt? I mean, he always knew he had a little crush on Roman, but he never thought it would get to this point, as he was walking down the corridor his thoughts were suddenly stopped by someone’s voice

‘We are home!” Patton announced this made Virgil start running towards his room to hide from the two newly arrived sides, as he quickly opened the door to get into his room he heard Roman’s voice from behind “Virgil?” he asked, now inside the room, Virgil sat in front of his door to stop it from being open from the outside, his heart was beating as fast as possible, he had two options, he either told Roman how he felt or he died, Virgil didn’t know which one caused him more anxiety than the other, but both certainly weren’t great, especially considering Roman probably didn’t like him back, Virgil ended up deciding on not dying and telling Roman how he felt, he got up and opened the door, as he did Patton quickly looked at Virgil from the kitchen and smiled 

“VIRGIL!” Patton ran up to him and hugged him

“Stormcloud!” Roman followed “You finally left your room! Are you ok?”

“About that… Roman, we should talk.” Virgil looked up from the ground to look at Roman in the eyes

“We, uh, Yeah, sure.” Roman nervously giggled, he couldn’t help but feel he’d one something wrong

“Patton…” Virgil gave Patton a “Please leave” look

“Oh, yeah, I’ll leave you guys alone, I’ll be making cookies if you need me!” They waited for Patton to leave

“Come in,” Virgil said opening his bedroom door, they both sat on the bed

“So what is it? Roman asked breaking the silence

“I’m sick” Virgil fidgeted with his fingers

"Sick how…?" Roman asked seriously

"Well, you were in charge of writing Thomas' fanfiction were you?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Then you probably remember the Hanahaki disease" 

"Yeah, what about it?"

Virgil slowly pulled the flower out of his jacket's pocket and showed it to Roman

"I don't get it, how is it possible…?" Roman looked puzzled 

”I don't know…"

"Wait this means you like someone doesn't it?" Roman asked curiously

"Yeah, yeah I guess…" Virgil nervously fidgeted with his fingers 

"Who is it then?" 

"I, I, that's what I wanted to talk to you about" He sighed "Roman, I" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes "I love you!" He confessed in a loud tone of voice "Like a band-aid, just gotta rip it o-"

His words were cut off by Roman quickly pinning Virgil to the bed "I knew it… I love you too" he smiled, Virgil felt his lounges fill back up with air and took a deep breath, this time it was easier than before "You do?" He softly asked giggling

The creative side softly kissed him "I do, very much." He smiled.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Find more of my work: https://princestorm.carrd.co/


End file.
